The Edge of Glory (song)
"The Edge of Glory" is a song written by Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay and DJ White Shadow for Born This Way. On May 5th, 2011, radio station 96.1 KISS announced that they'll receive and play "The Edge of Glory" on Monday, the 9th.http://twitter.com/#!/961KISS/status/66250838749888512 It is the first promotional single to be released from the album as part of the iTunes Countdown for Born This Way. The song premiered on the radio one hour before the release on iTunes. Radios played a shortened version (4:20) sent by Interscope. The song was registered on BMI on May 17, 2011. On May 11th, Gaga announced the song will be the official third single from the album after it topped download charts worldwide shortly after it's release. The song was sent to US radios on May 17th. The song was featured on a Google Chrome commercial featuring Lady Gaga that debuted on Saturday, May 22, 2011 during the Saturday Night Live featuring Gaga. On May 24, 2011 it was announced that Gaga will be performing the song along with saxophonist Clarence Clemons of the E Street Band on the [[American Idol]] season finale. Background Gaga revealed during the Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga interview that the song is "about your last moment on earth, the moment of truth, the moment before you leave earth." In the same interview Gaga stated that she wrote "The Edge of Glory" after the death of her grandfather. The song title was revealed by Stephen G. Hill through a tweet. :"And the Lady GaGa...aural energy that had my speakers gasping for water afterwards. The joint "The Edge of Glory"...phenomenal!" 7:48 PM Jan 24th via web Prior to the release of the song title, Gaga tweeted the following in 2010. :"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment of truth. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm counting on a moment with you." 2:52 PM Sep 25th via Twitter for BlackBerry® During the interview Musicians@Google Present: Google Goes Gaga she explains that “''one of the songs on the album that is truly one of my favorites, it's called 'Edge of Glory' and it's kind of a sad story. Sorry to be a downer. But my grandpa died about five months ago, and my dad and I were going to say goodbye to him at the hospice, and I got out a big thing of agave tequila and my dad sat next to me at the piano and we started to doing shots back and fourth, and I wrote 'Edge of Glory' on the piano and my dad and I cried. The song's about your last moment on Earth, the moment of truth, the edge of glory is that moment right before you leave the Earth. So that song can be played on the piano, but it's actually set to this giant, huge, techno rock, Springsteen-esque dance beat. I actually had Clarence Clemons from the E Street Band come in and play saxophone on it. It's fucking beautiful.” Gaga stated during her interview with ''NME that “''She's perpetually unhappy with what creates. Even though she might tell you that 'Edge Of Glory' is a pop masterpiece, when it's all said and finished there will be things dreads, and every time listens to it she'll hear them.” During her interview with E! News, Gaga said that :"The song is about, how when I watch my grandpa die, I believe that he looks my grandmother and I realize that he was a champion in the life and that's when he's able to go to the edge of glory that represents being on the edge of that glorious moment."'' Garibay discussed the song with The Hollywood Reporter stating "Gaga and her family are massive Bruce Springsteen and the E-Street Band fans. She wanted sax on "Edge of Glory" and asked, "Do you think we can get Clarence Clemons?" I was like, "Dude, you're Lady Gaga, you can get anybody you want. So we set it up, and it was amazing, because this was right after her grandpa passed away and it was truly moving. Clarence came into the small studio in a wheelchair, we played him this musical break in the song, he found his pocket and just started soloing in that section. We kept the first take."http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/lady-gaga-producer-making-born-193459?page=2 Composition "The Edge of Glory" is an upbeat song of dance-pop and electro-pop tendencies. It is notable for the use of synthesizers executed in a manner highly influenced by smooth jazz, as well as the inclusion of a saxophone solo by Clarence Clemons. Live performances Lyrics There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong Tonight yeah baby Tonight yeah baby Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight It's hot to feel the rush To brush the dangerous I'm gonna run right to To the edge with you Where we can both fall far in love I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you Another shot before we kiss the other side tonight Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight Alright! Alright! Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames tonight Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight Alright! Alright! It's hot to feel the rush To brush the dangerous I'm gonna run right to To the edge with you Where we can both fall far in love I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge The edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you Credits Personnel *Programming — Fernando Garibay *Keyboard — Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay *Guitars — Kareem "Jesus" Devlin Byrne *Saxophone — Clarence Clemons *Recording — Dave Russell at The Living Room Studios (October 16, 2010, Oslo ) *Assistant at The Living Room Studios — George Tanderø, Ken Knapstad *Mixing — Dave Russel at Germano Studios (New York ) *Assistant — Kenta Yonesaka, Kevin Porter, Al Carlson *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) Publishing Google Chrome The film was shot in New York City on May 8th with Laurieann Gibson as director. Within hours of the release of her new single "Edge of Glory" on May 9th, fans began uploading videos on YouTube, making the song their own by dancing to it, singing it and playing it on all kinds of instruments. Lady Gaga then posted a message on her website asking for more videos to be used in the film project. Fans responded within minutes and uploaded hundreds more videos. Back in the editing room, in real time as fan videos streamed in, editors were putting them into the film. The film was completed on May 18th in time to air during Lady Gaga's performance on the season finale of Saturday Night Live, and to also live on the web. Synopsis Music video Background On May 17, 2011, Laurieann Gibson revealed to Rap-UpTV that the music video of Gaga's third single to Born This Way, would be filmed very soon. She also gave a hint - "We'll be very fishy..." On May 22, 2011, Gaga tweeted to a fan that she will begin shooting "The Edge" video in one week and that she has already written the treatments for it. On May 27, E! News managed to get a casting call notice for the video. The casting notice asks for a "Puerto Rican or Dominican type badass" who "must be willing to kiss Lady Gaga", "Couture Doctors" who will wear smocks and black gloves", a "male or female on-air reporter", and a group of military men to hold M16 rifles." The music video was shot May 28-29, 2011. Originally, Joseph Kahn had been hired to direct the music video for the three days shoot. After rumors of an argument between Gaga and Kahn, Laurieann Gibson said on Twitter that there had been issues on the set and Kahn no longer was involved in the production. Interscope Records confirmed that Gaga is the director of the clip, with the Haus of Gaga as collaborative directors. The footage shot on the second day featuring Gaga with Clarence Clemons were the only footage used to make the music video which was released on June 16 during Thursday night’s edition of So You Think You Can Dance. Synopsis It begins with Lady Gaga slowly appearing from behind a building on a deserted street corner. When the first verse of the song begins, Gaga emerges from the window of an apartment onto the fire escape while smoke begins to billow out of the building. The video is mostly comprised of interchanging shots of Gaga dancing and singing on the street, on the fire escape, and on the steps in front of the apartment building with Clarence Clemons. Near the end of the video, after Clemons's saxophone solo, Gaga crouches in front of the building's steps and kisses the sidewalk. The video concludes with Gaga reentering the window into her smokey apartment. TEOG-01.png TEOG-02.png TEOG-03.png TEOG-04.png :Lady Gaga: outfits by Versace (Fall/Winter 1992) Credits *Creative direction — Lady Gaga *Fashion direction — Nicola Formichetti *Make up — Val Garland *Hair — Frederic Aspiras *Stylists — Anna Trevelyan, Brandon Maxwell *Nails — Aya Fukuda *Saxophone — Clarence Clemons References *Born This Way Booklet *BMI | Repertoire *LG Laurieann hints to RapUpTV about the video Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs Category:Singles Category:Born This Way Singles